tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Rabu Retaa no Kawari ni Kono Uta o
Rabuu Retaa no Kawari ni Kono Uta o (ラブレターのかわりにこの詩を。, lit. Instead of a Love Letter, Take This Song) is the second opening song for the Tegami Bachi anime series, used for episodes 14 through 25 of season 1. It was performed by Seira. The lyrics were written by Nakayama Goujirou and Seira, composed by Nakayama Goujirou, and arranged by Youichirou. Lyrics Kanji= 紙に書いたらわかるのかな 言葉にすれば見えるのかな 何も無くなってしまった だけど身体重く感じた 足りなかった言葉　やっと気付いた 今なら全て包めるのにな 何度名前を呼んでも 決して届かないけど今 思い出す　振り向く笑顔が まぶしくて　きゅっと目を伏せた もう2度と誰かのこと すきにならないと思ってたのに 君だったから　ほどけたんだ なのにもう　君が居ないんだ 今は何処を歩いてるんだろう 灯り見失ってしまった 欠けちゃった心　補うために 誰かを想えたら楽なのかな 何度名前を叫んでも 決して届かない夜空に 浮かべてる　柔らかい笑顔 まぶしくて　きゅっと目を伏せた もう1度と誰かの事 すきになろうと思ってみたのに 君の声が　離れないんだ だから今　君を呼ぶんだ そっと胸に抱いた　言葉を手紙にたくした 一言でいい　届いてほしい。　涙　ひとしずく　落ちた 何度名前を呼んでも 決して届かないけど今 思い出す　振り向く笑顔が まぶしくて　きゅっと目を伏せた もう2度と誰かのこと すきにならないと思ってたのに 君だったから　ほどけたんだ “ありがとう”今も思うんだ 君だったからほどけたんだ だから今　君を想うんだ |-| Rōmaji= Kami ni kaitara wakaru no kana Kotoba ni sureba mieru no kana Nani mo nakunatte shimatta Dakedo karada omoku kanjita Tarinakatta kotoba yatto kizuita Ima nara subete tsutsumeru no ni na Nando namae o yonde mo Kesshite todokanai kedo ima Omoidasu furimuku egao ga Mabushikute gyutto me o fuseta Mou nido to dareka no koto Suki ni naranai to omotteta no ni Kimi datta kara hodoketa n da Na no ni mou kimi ga inai n da Ima wa doko o aruiteru n darou Akari miushinatte shimatta Kakechatta kokoro oginau tame ni Dareka o omoe tararaku na no kana Nando namae o saken demo Kesshite todokanai yozora ni Uka beteru yawarakai egao Mabushikute gyutto me o fuseta Mou ichido to dareka no koto Suki ni narouto omotte mita no ni Kimi no koe ga hanarenai n da Dakara ima kimi o yobu n da Sotto mune ni dai ta kotoba o tegami ni takushita Hito koto deii todoi tehoshii namida hito shizuku ochita Nando namae o yonde mo Kesshite todokanai kedo ima Omoidasu furimuku egao ga Mabushikute gyutto me o fuseta Mou nido to dareka no koto Suki ni naranai to omotteta no ni Kimi datta kara hodoketa n da "Arigatou" ima mo omou n da Kimi datta kara hodoketa n da Dakara ima kimi o omou n da |-| English= If I write it on paper, I wonder if you will you understand If I put it into words, I wonder if you will be able to see it Everything disappeared However, my body felt heavy I finally noticed the insufficient words Even though they now surround everything No matter how many times I call your name, It'll never reach you, but now I recall that your smiling face, looking back at me Was dazzling, so I had to lower my eyes Though I thought I wouldn't come to love Someone for a second time, Because it was you, I relaxed Even so, you're no longer here Right now, I wonder where I'm walking I managed to lose sight of the light To compensate for my lacking heart, If I think of someone, I wonder if I'll be at ease. No matter how many times I shouted your name To the ever unreachable night sky, Your tender-looking smile Was dazzling, so I had to lower my eyes Though I thought that I might try To come to love someone once more, Your voice wouldn't let go That's why right now, I'm calling out to you I entrusted a letter with the words that I softly embraced in my heart A single word is fine; I want it to reach. A single tear fell silently No matter how many times I call your name, It'll never reach you, but now I recall that your smiling face, looking back at me Was dazzling, so I had to lower my eyes Though I thought I wouldn't come to love Someone for a second time, Because it was you, I relaxed "Thank you," I think even now Because it was you, I relaxed That's why right now, I'm thinking of you Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Openings Category:Media Category:Anime